A Midnight Call
by Heres To Hope
Summary: A songfic to Lip's of an Angel by Hinder. Inuyasha is with Kikyo, but in love with Kagome. When she calls lates at night crying he is shocked. What could her news be?
1. What's wrong?

AN: Ok people. This is a song fic to Hinder's Lips of an Angel. I haven't written this before now because I thought the idea was rather simple and would've been taken by now. Guess not. Anyway, I don't own either Inuyasha or Hinder…though I wish I did.

The persistent ringing of Inuyasha's cell phone woke him up. He rolled over with a groan and reached for it. As he pulled it from the nightstand he glanced at the flashing name. That name made him sit up and slide off the bed. He watched his sleeping partner as he quietly walked out of the room.

"Kagome?"

_Honey why you callin' me, so late?_

_It's kinda hard to talk right now…_

At first all he heard on the other line was a relived sounding sigh. Inuyasha continued to walk to the other end of the house. He wanted to be as far from Kikyo as possible while he talked to Kagome.

"Are you OK?"

No answer.

_Honey why you cryin, is everything okay?_

_I gotta whisper cause I can't be to loud…_

"Kagome…baby…what's wrong?"

Inuyasha's heart filled with pain as the girl on the other end started to cry softly.

"Kouga…"

Inuyasha's eyes widened and he growled softly. He knew she wasn't calling _him _Kouga, that wasn't it, but that one word was filled with so much pain that it hurt him just to hear it.

"What did he do to you?" the half demon demanded.

_Well, my girl's in the next room_

_Sometimes I wish she was you_

_I guess we never really moved on_

Inuyasha closed his eyes and clenched his fists as Kagome told him of how Kouga had been beating her. She was afraid to go in public sometimes because of the marks. Kagome's quiet crying became full blown sobs as she told the half demon that she hadn't told him before because she was afraid that Kouga would kill her. And now that he had left her she needed someone to talk to, and Inuyasha was the person she trusted most. At some point during Kagome's story Inuyasha's claws pierced his skin because he looked down to see blood leaking out between his fingers. As he cleaned up he tried to comfort the crying girl.

"Kagome….it'll be better now that he's gone. You'll see. I'll be here to help you out too."

"Oh Inuyasha…. I miss you."

It's really good to hear you voice 

_Sayin my name it sounds so sweet._

_Comin from the lips of an angel_

_Hearin those words it makes me weak _

_And I, never wanna say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel…_

Inuyasha closed his eyes again and let out a long shuddering breath.

"I miss you too…"

Inuyasha and Kagome both fell silent, both fighting not to cry.

"I haven't forgotten all the fun we had. Do you remember the crazy stuff we used to do?" Kagome finally asked.

"Yeah. We did have a lot of fun."

Inuyasha listened with a smile on his face as Kagome retold old adventures of theirs.

_It funny that your callin me, tonight_

_And yes I've dreamt of you too_

The young half demon sighed deeply as Kagome bantered on in a cheery voice. He could tell that she was still upset, but she was trying to be strong. He wondered if Kouga was the only thing that was wrong in her life right now…

_Does he know your talking to me Will it start a fight_

_No I don't think she has a clue_

"Inuyasha? Are you still there?" Kagome asked for the third time

"Huh?" Inuyasha mumbled as he shook his head. He had been thinking about the last time he and Kagome had seen each other. It had been about two months earlier. They had been broken up for about a year now, but were still undeniably in love. But certain circumstances prevented them from being together.

"Yeah… I'm here. Sorry. I just zoned."

"It's OK. So… how's Kikyo?"

_Well, my girls in the next room_

_Sometimes I wish she was you_

_I guess we never really moved on_

The bitterness in Kagome's voice ripped straight through Inuyasha. Kagome was sweet and gentle, the complete opposite of him, and she hardly ever thought badly of anyone. To hear her so angry, even with Kikyo, was strange.

"She's asleep right now. It is kinda late."

Inuyasha heard a soft snort before Kagome answered.

"Do you want me to go then?" she asked quietly.

"No! No… it's OK…" Inuyasha said quickly, slightly panicked.

_It's really good to hear you voice_

_Sayin my name it sounds so sweet._

_Comin from the lips of an angel_

_Hearin those words it makes me weak _

_And I, never wanna say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel…_

"Kagome… I'm sorry."

"For what?" Came the puzzled reply.

"I'm so sorry for everything. Breaking up with you… being with Kikyo… not leaving her for you right now…"

Inuyasha heard Kagome give a shaky sigh and hoped she didn't start to cry.

"It's OK Inuyasha. I was upset at first, but I know you still love me and it will be OK eventually. I hope."

"It will. I swear it." The half demon promised fervently.

"I know… it's just a little hard to sit here and wait ya know?"

"Yeah… it's just not… possible for us to be together right now."

"I know. We've been through this all before."

_It's really good to hear you voice_

_Sayin my name it sounds so sweet._

_Comin from the lips of an angel_

_Hearin those words it makes me weak _

_And I, never wanna say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel…_

Inuyasha growled under his breath and cursed himself for the pain he put in Kagome's voice. She was slightly calmer now, but she still sounded agitated. He wished he could see her face. She could never hide her feelings from him.

"Inuyasha? Could you do something for me?"

"Anything that it's plausible to do."

"Come over here. There is something I need to talk to you about in person."

Inuyasha hesitated before answering. He vividly remembered what had happened last time he had gone to see her. Two months ago…She had been upset about her Grandfather's death and Kouga was out of town. Just holding her to comfort her hadn't been enough and the urge to kiss her had finally overwhelmed him. One thing had led to another and…

"Yeah. I'll be there as soon as I can. Let me get dressed and get my shoes on."

"OK. Bye…"

"Bye."

Inuyasha closed the door softly behind him and listened for a moment. Nothing stirred within the house, so Kikyo hadn't woken up. The half demon took off down the street. Kagome lived about ten miles away, and it was mostly forest and back roads between them. Inuyasha loved the fact that he didn't have to worry about attracting attention by running through the town. With his demon speeds he reached Kagome's door in under four minutes. He slowed to a walk and approached her door. Before he could knock, a pale and tear stained Kagome opened the door. The bruises she had spoken of earlier were now all almost gone, marking them well over a week old. Kagome smiled weakly before launching herself into his arms. Inuyasha caught her and hugged her tightly before gently pushing her away.

"Tell me what's wrong."

Kagome nodded and jerked her head back towards the open door, indicating they should go inside. Inuyasha took her small hand and followed her inside. Kagome led him to a neatly organized living room and sat next to him on the couch. Inuyasha waited impatiently for her to talk. The girl reeked of fear and sadness. Kagome's gazed darted around nervously before she settled for staring at the floor.

"Inuyasha… remember last time you came over?"

Inuyasha nodded slowly, not following where the conversation was going.

"Yeah. It was what, two months ago?"

"Yeah… well…"

The girl bit her lip and tears leaked out of the corner of her eyes.

"What is it?" Inuyasha demanded.

"I'm pregnant."

Inuyasha's jaw dropped as he blinked at the crying girl.

"Say what?"

"I'm pre-"

"I heard you. I mean… how…shit."

Kagome started to cry harder.

"I know it can't be Kouga's because we haven't done anything in like three months, he's been getting some from Yura for a long time and just used me to clean his house and beat on… Oh God I knew you wouldn't want it! Oh God. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have told you! I…I-" Kagome rambled, hardly pausing to breathe.

"… what?"

Kagome continued to apologize as Inuyasha stared blankly at her.

"…found out a few days ago…"

"Pregnant?"

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked worriedly.

"…Mine?"

"Inuyasha you look pale."

"Pregnant…" Inuyasha mumbled as he slumped over in a dead faint.

Inuyasha awoke a few minutes later with his head cradled in Kagome's lap, her eyes made darker by worry.

"Are you OK?" she asked as he sat up.

"I'm fine. Are_ you _OK? I mean… wow ….. pregnant…"

Kagome shrugged and looked down again. Inuyasha reached for her hand and held it tight as she tried to pull away.

"Kagome look at me. I'm not upset. Actually… I kinda like the idea of kids."

"Liar. You hate kids… You're just trying to make me feel better," Kagome said coldly.

"I am not and I do not! I just never really thought about it. It sounds pretty good actually. Starting a family and all."

"But…. This is so screwed up. I mean… we aren't even together. You're with Kikyo and I'm… And what about school! I'm taking classes at the college now and … this is just a mistake-"

Inuyasha stopped Kagome in mid panic with a kiss. As he pulled away, he held her face between his hands and stared into her eyes.

"Nothing we made together could ever be a mistake."

Kagome smiled weakly and nodded.

"But what about-"

"Kikyo? Of course I'm gonna break up with her and be with you. I can't leave you to raise a kid on your own. As for school, you are what, only two months along? By the time your too big to be walking around, it will be about over for the semester. So we can get you special classes and whatnot."

Kagome rested her forehead against Inuyasha's and closed her eyes.

"You have it all worked out huh?"

Inuyasha smiled and kissed Kagome's nose.

"There is just one more thing…" Inuyasha whispered.

Kagome opened her eyes and gave him a questioning look.

"Marry me?"

Kagome blinked twice before a slow smile made it's way across her face and a single tear slipped out.

"Of course. Do you even have to ask?"

Inuyasha smiled and kissed her gently.

"So… we're gonna do this?" Kagome asked when the half demon pulled away.

"Hell ya. It's you and me babe… how hard can this be?"

Kagome gave Inuyasha a small kiss on the lips.

"You have no idea…"

_Honey why you callin me, so late_


	2. A New Life

OK. I got a ton of e-mails (and a few reviews) asking me to write a next chapter, so here it is. This skips the pregnancy and goes straight to the hospital.

* * *

A little over seven months later Inuyasha stood in a hospital holding a bundle wrapped in pink. Little Sore was seven pounds four ounces, 19 inches long and barely three hours old. She had a thatch of Kagome's jet-black hair and Inuyasha's golden eyes. The half demon gently touched the top of his daughters head and thanked the gods once again that hair was all on her head. As Inuyasha rocked the sleeping infant, he glanced at her sleeping mother, his wife.

Sora's birth had been difficult for Kagome. All demon/human births, no matter how little demon blood was involved, were hard. Kagome was now pumped full of painkillers and sleeping peacefully at last. The exhausted woman had stayed awake long enough to finish the birth and feed the baby before she passed out. Inuyasha now walked slowly back and forth in the private room crooning to his newborn daughter. He knew full and well that he could put the sleeping infant in the basinet, but he'd rather hold the precious bundle.

Kagome opened her eyes slowly and blinked a few times to clear her blurry vision. She turned her head to see Inuyasha asleep in a chair leaning over the basinet. The tired young woman smiled weakly as she looked over her family. Tears formed in her eyes, as she looked closer to notice her husband's hand resting in the basinet with Sora's little fist gripping his finger. Kagome sniffed softly and tried to get her raging emotions under control, but to no avail. She continued to sniff as she looked around for tissues to wipe away the tears now rolling down her face. The woman had just given up and had begun to swipe at her cheeks with her hands when a clawed hand holding a tissue came into her blurry view. Kagome looked up at her husband and burst into uncontrollable sobs.

Inuyasha's heart clenched painfully when Kagome looked up at him. Tears were streaming down her face and her chin and lower lip were quivering. When she started to cry harder he sat on the bed next to her and hugged her to him. After her sobs slowed, then finally stopped, Inuyasha pulled away and wiped Kagome's tears away before cradling her again. He ran his fingers through her hair until she fell asleep against him. That's how their best friends found them an hour later, Kagome asleep on Inuyasha's chest and the half demon running his hand up and down her arm.

Inuyasha looked up to see Sango and Miroku enter the room. He smiled at the young couple and gently moved Kagome off him. Inuyasha stood and stretched, all the while watching his sleeping wife to see if she woke up. When she didn't Inuyasha walked out into the hall, motioning his friends to follow. Once the three where outside the room, Sango hugged the half demon and grinned. While Inuyasha was being crushed, Miroku clapped his friend on the back and smiled broadly.

"Congratulations!" "How's the baby?" " Is it a boy or a girl?" "Where is she… or he?" "Is Kagome gonna be OK?"

"Whoa whoa!!" Inuyasha untangled himself and backed away, holding his hands up in a gesture of surrender.

"Slow down!"

Sango and Miroku grinned and repeated the questions.

" It's a girl, her name is Sora. She was taken to the nursery about 30 minutes ago, and we can go see her now. Kagome is gonna be fine, she just needs rest."

"We can see the baby? Let's go!"

Inuyasha grinned and turned to lead the way down the halls to the nursery.

Inuyasha stood off to the side as his friends 'awed' over his newborn daughter. He glowed with fatherly pride when they commented that she was the cutest baby in the nursery. After Sango and Miroku had had their fill of the baby, he took them back to the room to see if Kagome was awake. She was.

Kagome looked up eagerly when the door opened. Inuyasha strolled in, leading Miroku and Sango. The latter instantly rushed to Kagome's side and hugged her gently. Miroku came over and patted her shoulder as he beamed down at her. Inuyasha leaned against the wall looking smug and content. Kagome looked at him over her friend's shoulder. She smiled happily, all the love she felt for him filling her gaze. Inuyasha winked and smiled back.

_Now this is perfect, _Kagome thought happily. _Inuyasha, me… and now the baby. Yeah… it'll be hard, but Inuyasha will always be there for me. He wouldn't let anything bad happen. And if worst comes to worst, I know he'll still love me. That's enough for me. _

* * *

There! Are you people happy now? Nah just kidding, It's been fun planning this. Sorry I couldn't think of more. 


End file.
